Voice of Truth
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: Dark Pit se encuentra en una batalla contra Marth tratando de ser el ganador para así poder estar un paso más cerca de ser el campeón del torneo Smash; cuando el rey empieza a utilizar un "método" de combate algo peculiar es cuando se entera del gran secreto que el ángel de alas negras había mantenido oculto… Hasta ese día. [Lucina x Dark Pit]


*Baila sensualmente* A pesar de que estoy en clases eso no evita que pueda escribir fics UwU jbhlsguh Y me gustó mucho este ;w;. Aunque, ahora como estoy en el fandom del Smash, con cada batalla que tengo es muy probable que una nueva idea se me ocurra, así paso con esta idea xD

Señoritas M. J. Hayden y Ryuunoko; de algún modo u otro las arrastrare a mi OTP aunque les guste ver a Lucina con Inigo, yo la veré siempre con Dark Pit xDDD

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** La saga de Super Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nintendo y sus respectivos creadores.

 ** _Advertencia:_** Posible OoC. Muy fluffy. No se narrar batallas, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo xD

 ** _Pareja:_** Dark Pit x Lucina

 ** _N/A:_** Como dije, AMO A ESTE PAR y en menos de un mes tengo pensado ya 8 fics para ellos xD En verdad llenare Fanfiction de ellos (?)

 _ **PD:**_ La imagen para el fic es la primera que he creado (Y por crear me refiero a hacerla en PhotoShop) asi que no es la mejor del mundo.

* * *

 ** _Voice of truth_**

El sonido agudo el choque entre una espada y unas cuchillas, flechas y gritos de dos luchadores era lo único que se escuchaba en el ring de box, lugar donde se llevaba a cabo aquella batalla, donde un rey y un ángel caído estaban peleando. Era bien sabido que había dos clases de batallas en los torneo Smash; había batallas de varios peleadores, con objetos y donde el campo de batalla podía afectar en la batalla, y también había batallas 1 vs 1, donde no existían objetos y el campo se modificaba para que quedara completamente liso. Este último modo era el que se utilizaba para las batallas oficiales en el torneo donde se medía la habilidad de batalla de los luchadores sin que hubiese nada externo que afectara el combate.

Este día, los competidores que luchaban eran; el rey de Altea, Marth Lowell y el general del ejército de la Naturaleza, Dark Pit.

Ambos luchadores eran completamente fuertes y hábiles, así como ambos tenían una ventaja de cierto tipo; Marth tenía como ventaja el "Counter" que le permitía regresarle el golpe a su oponente y Dark Pit poseía las flechas violetas lo que le permitía atacar a distancia.

La batalla no tenía mucho que había empezado, ambos habían perdido apenas una de sus "vidas" que les otorgaron, por lo que se podría decir que ambos estaban por el momento empatados de no ser por una diferencia de 23% de daño entre ambos; favor Marth.

—Pittoo, empiezas a lucir desesperado. — La voz de Marth hablo con cierto tono de burla, el azabache estaba empezando a utilizar el brazal repetidamente, lo cual le causo gracia al rey ya que le era fácil evitar ese ataque.

—¡NO ME LLAMES ASI! — El ángel siempre se molestaba cuando le llaman por ese estúpido apodo que Palutena había inventado para él; en definitiva odiaba a Pit por haberles enseñado ese apodo a los luchadores del Smash. Tenía una distancia aceptable por lo que cargo una flecha dirigida al de pelo azul, flecha que fue bloqueada.

—Sí, estas desesperado. — Alardeo una vez más el rey mientras se pasó rápidamente la mano por su flequillo. —¿Acaso querías terminar esta batalla rápido para ver a alguien? — Insinuó un posible amorío que el ángel de alas negras tenía con algún otro luchador. Marth le fue imposible no soltar una risa cuando vio que el rostro de su rival se volvió del mismo tono que el de sus ojos. —Ah, así que si hay un "alguien" —

¿Desde cuándo el preguntar respecto a la vida amorosa de alguien había sido una táctica de combate? Nadie lo sabía, pero eso no evitaba que tanto el rey como los espectadores que estaban viendo el combate les dejara de interesar; si podían ser honestos, todos sentían una curiosidad por los sentimientos ocultos por parte del de ojos carmesí.

—¡¿Q-Que?! No digas tonterías Marth. — Trato de evitar la pregunta, más el sonrojo seguía intacto en su rostro.

El mencionado ignoro completamente al ángel y empezó a pensar en las posibles personas que se habían adueñado del corazón de su rival, y las únicas en las que podía pensar, eran aquellas que pasaban más tiempo con el ser inmortal.

—¿Es Palutena? — Su propuesta fue desecha al ver la expresión de desagrado en el rostro de Dark Pit. Una menos. —Entonces, ¿Es Lucina? — Bang, justo en la indicada. El sonrojo en el ángel aumento y su mirada se centró en el suelo, como si este fuera la mejor cosa que podía ver. No quería ver la expresión que daban todos los presentes al saber de sus -hasta ahora- sentimientos ocultos. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Lucina no estuviera viendo la batalla en esos momentos.

Un silencio se hizo presente en el lugar, en verdad que nadie sabía cómo reaccionar a la confesión de Dark Pit, un grito de furia fue lo primero que se escuchó.

—¡TE VOY A MATAR! — Esa voz era de cierto peli-azul que el azabache conocía muy bien, pero no era la de Marth ya que este estaba empezando a salir de su shock y se estaba empezando a reir de su inesperado descubrimiento. Esa voz no era otra más que la del padre de la única persona que era capaz que el ser inmortal se tragara su orgullo; Chrom.

—Mierda. — Sin duda alguna, algo peor de que Lucina estuviera viendo la batalla era que Chrom fuese el que la viera; conociendo al príncipe de Yllise, este realmente sería capaz de matar por su hija… El ángel de alas negras estaba empezando a temer por su vida.

La risa de Marth, los incontables gritos amenazadores de Chrom y los susurros de parte de los espectadores estaban haciendo que Dark Pit empezara a desesperarse, simplemente quería salir volando de ahí lo más pronto posible. Pero para su mala fortuna, no podía volar por culpa de Pit y su malformación congénita en sus alas que le paso al momento que cruzo por el espejo de la verdad, él también tenía esa malformación. Y como estaba en plena batalla no podía pedirle a Viridi –quien seguramente también se estaba riendo- que lo sacara de ahí. Lo único que podía hacer era aguantarse e ignorar a todos.

Algo que noto, era que Marth bajo la guardia por reírse, era su oportunidad para acabar con eso de una vez por todas. Corrio hacia la dirección del rey y lo agarró del cuello de su camisa y empezó a golpear al rey con el mango de una de sus cuchillas, Marth hacia lo posible por soltarse del agarre del ángel, pero todos sus intentos estaban siendo en vano, su porcentaje de daño era alto se le dificultaba el poder soltarse. Justo cuando Dark Pit estaba a punto de mandar a Marth por los aires con una patada, escucho algo que lo distrajo.

—¡NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE A MI HIJA OTRA VEZ! ¡DESEARIA PODER SUBIR A APOYAR A LORD MARTH COMO LO HAGO CON AMBOS ROBIN! — Nuevamente, ese era Chrom.

Dark Pit volteo a ver hacia la dirección donde estaba el príncipe quien seguía tratando de salir de las gradas para subir al escenario. Por el rostro del ángel cayo una gota de sudor frio, sería difícil tratar con Chrom de ahora en adelante.

Marth agradeció a su descendiente el grito, ya que se pudo soltar del agarre y cargo un ataque con la Flatchion hacia arriba haciendo que el ángel negro volara por los aires, aprovecho que este estaba vulnerable ya que no se podia defender en el aire, realizó otro ataque hacia arriba mandando a Dark Pit a su derrota.

—No esta vez Pittoo— burlo Marth mientras se acomodaba un mechón de su azulado cabello que había terminado despeinado. Le gustaba burlarse de su adversario de esa forma, y ahora tenía más con lo cual podía molestar al ángel negro.

—¡HIJO DE PUTA!/¡BIEN HECHO LORD MARTH!—

Finalmente, se escuchó el "GAME" que daba por terminada la batalla. Marth había ganado y no solo una batalla.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lucina estaba entrenando, más en específico estaba echándose unas rondas en un Multi-Man Smash tratando de derrotar la mayor cantidad de personajes Mii en tres minutos. Esta clase de entrenamiento le ayudaba en la fuerza y resistencia, lo cual necesitaba en las batallas ya que no eran sus puntos fuertes. Le quedaban 30 segundos más, su cuerpo se llenó de adrenalina y con su Flachion empezó a golpear la mayor cantidad de Mii posibles, quería mejorar su record pasado.

Sonó el timbre dando por terminada la ronda. Al ver sus resultados vio que logró derrotar a 72 Mii; había logrado romper su record por 4 Mii, ahora quería mejorar aún más. Pero su cuerpo empezó a sufrir el agotamiento de todo lo que sus músculos se han exigido, así que decidió tomar un descanso unos minutos mientras se hidrataba, necesitaba descansar también un poco.

Como el campo de entrenamiento contra los Mii estaba al aire libre, se sentó en el pasto tomando su botella de agua, mirando fijamente el cielo.

—No sé porque siento que están hablando de mi.— Murmuro para sí misma antes de darle un sorbo a su botella de agua

Unos pocos segundos después, un dúo de albinos llegaron al lugar, buscando frenéticamente a la princesa de Yllisse. En el rostro de ambos gemelos se les notaba una gran felicidad aunque también por el rostro de estos empezaba a correr unas ligeras gotas de sudor, demostrando así que corrieron desde la sala de proyecciones que había en la mansión hasta el lugar donde se encontraba la espadachina. Eso tenía que ser importante.

* * *

Seguía reprimiéndose por haber bajado la guardia de esa forma tan estúpida, no podía creer que perdió la concentración por culpa de Chrom; siempre que se buscaba al ángel negro por la mansión, este estaba en constante entrenamiento para mejorar sus habilidades y "ejercitar" su concentración para que no perdiera una batalla por culpa de que cierta chica siempre estaba presente en su mente.

Dark Pit veía fijamente el marcador donde estaban todas las victorias de los luchadores han tenido en batallas oficiales. Con su batalla contra Marth, esperaba que esa victoria le permitiera tener un número mayor que el de su gemelo; pero para su desgracia, no sólo no logró obtener esa victoria sino que también Pit logró obtener la victoria en su batalla contra Link; así que ahora el ángel de la luz tenía una victoria más que el ángel caído. Esto afectaba mucho el orgullo del de ojos carmesí.

Él sabía muy bien que eso no era el único problema, por un gran descuido durante su batalla sus sentimientos salieron a la luz; puede que Lucina no haya visto la pelea, pero puede que algún otro luchador o el propio Marth le contarán a la princesa al respecto. Además, se guardan las repeticiones de todas las batallas para que si los luchadores querían pudieram examinar estrategias, debilidades y fortalezas de cada quien. Sentía que en poco tiempo seria amenazado por la tercera Flachion existente en la mansión.

—Soy un imbécil.— Se insultó a él mismo, se odiaría toda la eternidad por su imprudencia, así que sentía que debía auto-castigarse verbalmente. Soltando un largo suspiro recargo su espalda a la pared del pasillo, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarse las alas; cerró los ojos y con la mano izquierda empezó a sobarse la sien de ese mismo lado, no le quedaba de otra más que resignarse a su mala suerte.

—Yo creo que fue una buena batalla.— Una voz sutil y delicada se escuchó a la derecha de Dark Pit, este abrió rápidamente los ojos porque conocía perfectamente esa voz; era Lucina.

Volteo la cabeza en dirección de donde se encontraba la princesa, la vio parada al lado suyo mientras tenía una sutil y tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Algo que no podía negar, era que adoraba ver a la chica cuando sonreía; se veía muy bien. Un ligero calor empezó a invadir sus mejillas.

Se golpeó mentalmente obligando así a su mente el regresar a la realidad; necesitaba formar una frase coherente para poder hablar con la espadachina, no quería que su nerviosismo por lo ocurrido se le notara, debía mantener el poco orgullo que aún le quedaba.

—Me distraje y perdí. No creo que haya sido una buena batalla.— Respondió mientras trataba de tranquilizarse para que sus mejillas volvieran al tono blanco de siempre; desvió su mirada carmesí de la peli-azul, sentía que era incapaz de darle la cara.

Dark Pit creía que necesitaría pronto un plan de huida, se sentía un poco incómodo al tener al lado a la guerrera, creía que estaba en riesgo de terminar con una ala herida por un golpe con la Flachion.

Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Lucina al ver como el azabache estaba nervioso aunque trataba de ocultarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió acercarse un poco más al ángel de alas negras.

Todos los pensamientos de huida que había en la mente de Dark Pit desaparecieron al sentir una menuda mano tomando la suya y unos delgados dedos le indujeron una pequeña presión entrelazando los dedos de ambas manos. El ángel sorprendido volteo a ver el agarre, confirmando así que Lucina era quien le tomaba la mano. Levanto la mirada para fijar sus ojos carmesí en el rostro de la princesa, se enamoró una vez más de ella al verla con su tierna sonrisa.

—No me refería por la batalla… Me refería a lo que salió de esta. —Lucina volvió a hablar mientras veía el más adorable rostro que había visto en su vida; sin duda ver el rostro de Dark Pit sonrojado era el mayor deleite que había tenido. Fijo sus ojos azules como el mar a la intensa mirada carmesí que tenía en frente; ahora ella también sentía aquel calor en las mejillas.

No hacía falta decir más; Dark Pit sabía que se había salvado de una amenaza más con la Flachion ya que no arruino nada entre Lucina y él, sino todo lo contrario. Le fue inevitable no sonreír de la manera más honesta posible mientras correspondía el agarre induciendo él también un poco de presión. Lucina estaba agradecida de ser de las pocas personas que realmente ha visto sonreír a Dark Pit, y ahora vería más de esas sonrisas.

Con un movimiento rápido pero temeroso, Lucina disminuyo la distancia que había entre el ángel de alas negras y ella, dándole un tierno y corto beso en la mejilla, estando a pocos centímetros de los labios de este. A Pittoo le hizo feliz ese beso, pero no se conformaría solo con eso ahora que tenía la posibilidad de cumplir un anhelo que siempre tuvo desde que se enamoró de la princesa, con la mano que tenía libre tomo la barbilla de la princesa y le regalo un beso fugaz, uniendo así por unos breves segundos sus labios.

En ese momento, a ninguno de los dos les importaba si algún otro luchador los veía, no les importaba si Marth, Palutena, Pit o ambos Robin empezaban a hacerles bromas por su nueva relación y tampoco les importaba las amenazas de parte de Chrom. Lo único que les importaba es que estaban al lado de la persona que querían, pudiendo ser de una vez por todas felices juntos.

En definitiva, había sido una gran batalla.

* * *

A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

Chao~ nwn/


End file.
